


Good Luck

by HissHex



Series: MartinElias Week [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Martin being a little bit of a bastard, but I still love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Elias leaves Jon and Peter to bitch at each other in the Lonely while he and Martin spend some private time together
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, implied Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, implied Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	Good Luck

If there was one thing Elias was thankful for, it was that both Jon and Peter were so single-minded that they probably wouldn’t notice that the person they were fighting over wasn’t even there for quite some time. 

Turning his gaze into the dense fog of the Lonely, Elias found Martin curled up along a section of beach. He gripped the other man and yanked him out of that thick mist into the echoing hall of the Panopticon. Martin shuddered for a moment, his teeth chattering from the sudden change in temperature. 

“Th-thanks.”

“Not a problem Martin, I told you it would work. Peter and Jon should be so wrapped up in each other they won't even notice that you’re gone.”

Martin rolled his eyes and walked up to Elias, reaching down to press a kiss to his grinning mouth. 

“So proud of yourself aren’t you?”

“Always”

“Insufferable,” but Martin couldn’t help the fond tone he took as he said this as Elias looped his arms loosely around Martin’s waist, “I hope they get their shit together before one of them hurts the other too badly.”

“Worried about our Archivist?”

“Ha! I’m more worried about Peter. I wish we could have told him the plan, it would be easier to convince Jon if it was the three of us rather than just letting those two figure it out by themselves.”

“Would it be easier? Possibly. Oh but this is so much more fun.”

“Again, you’re insufferable.”

Elias pulled Martin down to straddle his lap, pressing kisses across his neck and shoulders, Martin sighing and relaxing into the contact. They sat there, entwined in each other for what seemed like hours, their moment of glory, of the ruin of this world almost upon them. 

Martin felt Elias’s teeth tick up into another grin moments before he heard the faint whispers of distant shouting voices. Two  _ very familiar _ voices.

Elias pulled away to look into his eyes, giving him one last kiss before reaching over for a pristine folder that had been sat next to his old body the entire time. They both stood up and tidied themselves up, Martin darting over to press a quick kiss to Elias’s cheek. 

“Good Luck”


End file.
